yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kohaku Fujishima
Kohaku Fukishima in an OC created by MarquessCider and PinkVickiKat2.0. YSFW user Kuromin harrassed Cider whom then harrassed Vick which is why aforementioned character is now in YSFW user Kuro's possession. Backstory (wip m8) Appearance Kohaku has short, fluffy brown hair that reaches her chin. Because of her hair's length, it is usually kept down although occasionally she puts it into a small ponytail. Her thin eyes are a dark brown and they tend to be glaring at anyone they see. Kohaku is taller, standing at 5'9 (175.25 cm) and she weighs an average weight of 135 lbs (61.235 kgs.) Her skin is a tad tan mainly due to her constant physical activity. Kohaku wears the third version of this uniform, although if she were in-game it would obviously change to whatever the player chooses. She wears leg warmers over long socks as well, unless it is very hot. Outside of school, Kohaku dresses similar to a stereotypical femme lesbian. She takes annoyance in dresses and skirts of all kinds and lengths, along with cute coats and bows. This makes some mistaken her to act gentle and sweet, which couldn't be farther from the truth. Personality Kohaku is overall very salty, having anger issues and being an overall asshole. She isn't afraid to pick a fight on someone if prompted, and this has caused problems for her in the past. In addition, Kohaku is known to hold grudges against people regardless of her relationship with them. To add, Kohaku is a tad more "nice" to her friends. She becomes more sarcastic rather than violent, and likes to playfully tease her friends. She doesn't see a problem in this, and can't tell when she goes too far unless you tell her. Overall, Kohaku tries to do nice things for people but does them the wrong way. She is thought to be a screw-up by some because of this, which Kohaku secretly dislikes about herself. However, she refuses to admit this to seem stronger. Also, Kohaku is rather blunt and doesn't sugarcoat things. This makes her a rather bad writer, but easy to understand. Some think that this makes Kohaku seem rather dumb, but her intelligence is more average than anything. Kohaku's persona is the anti-hero persona, meaning that if she witnesses a murder she will attempt to restrain the murderer and interrogate them. If they don't give her what she considers a reasonable answer, she kills them. If they give her a reasonable answer, Kohaku will still be suspicious of them but she won't do anything to lower their reputation. Lastly, if someone takes of a photo of Kohaku she will cover her face unless the photographer is in the photography club. Quotes (wip) Tasks (wip) 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' * '''When is your birthday? ' * 'Your blood type? ' * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' * 'What's your occupation? ' * 'Your favourite food? ' * 'Favourite animal? ' * 'Favourite subject? ' * 'Dislike subject? ' * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' * 'Do you enjoy school? ' * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' * 'What's your motto? ' * 'Your special skill? ' * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * 'Your forte? ' * 'Your shortcomings? ' * 'Places in your memories? ' * 'What is your favourite drink? ' * 'How good can you swim? ' * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' * 'Disliked food? ' * 'Anything you want most currently? ' * 'Afraid of heights? ' * 'Dislike thunder? ' * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * 'Your favourite sports? ' * 'How good can you cook? ' * 'Favourite colours? ' * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * 'How tall are you? ' * 'Shoe size? ' * 'Your dreams? ' * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * 'Bed time? ' * 'Wake up time? '. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * 'And summer? ' * 'What about fall? ' * 'And then the winter? ' * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * 'What's your allowance? ' * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * What kind of place is it? ' * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Trivia Gallery Category:Transgender Characters Category:Females Category:Homosexual Category:2nd Years Category:PinkVickiKat's OCs Category:Students Category:Sports Club Category:Track Team Club Category:Anti-Hero Category:MarquessCider's Characters Category:Kuromin's OCs